Because You Left Me
by Missing Death By A Second
Summary: Mikan is all alone after Natsume never returns from a mission.AND SHE'S PREGNANT!She now lives with her son Its her sons turn to take on the story of Gakuen Alice.Mikan promises to come back and if she does will she be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Because You Left Me

I wrote this story for the anime gang my friends are ending the school year and we're all getting separated so I'm going to miss them. This is a present to them. Hope you like it please review

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chap.1

"Everything you did for me I'll thank you for." She said quietly "Thank you so much for everything you gave me, all the love, all the things you said, everything you taught me, because of you everything was in great order, but everything was also lost because of you." Tears trickled down her face. She started sobbing quietly the only thing that kept going through was…. "Why?"

She knew he was gone. He left her all alone in this world with the child he gave to her, the girl was 17.She knew it would be a hard life……she understood everything. She wouldn't let the child die she was going to keep moving on. She had friends that helped her through everything that girl was………...Mikan Sakura.

5 years later………

Mikan has already left the school….her friends….and her loving teachers. Natsume had died, he never returned from the mission so she knew what it meant, she hated Persona.It was all because of him. She couldn't rely on anybody, she was all alone. She's is now working as a secretary .Her son is now 5 years old and goes to Sakura Kindergarten.

"Mommy what are we going to eat today?" said the boy with a twinkle in his eyes. The little boy had crimson red eyes and dark brown hair that was almost black he was overprotective of his mother thinking someday, somebody might take his mother away. He stared at her with his crimson red eyes.

She was standing there with a blank look on her face. The young boy then understood what was happening his mother was thinking about his father again. Then suddenly she snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Gomen Ryu-chan" she smiled at her son who was now holding onto her leg. She picked him up into the air and twirled him around. She knew she had to stop daydreaming all the time. It's been five years and she still hasn't forgotten about Natsume. "Ryu-chan how about I buy you some ice cream?"

The boy smiled knowing she wanted to make up for daydreaming all the time. He nodded and smiled slightly. "Okay." he then held onto her hand tightly like she was going to disappear.

She squeezed his hand and then giggled. Her son was acting like Natsume more and more these days. They were soon walking around and finally found the ice cream parlor,

it had taken longer than it was supposed to being the single minded little girl she was. "What flavor do you want Ryu-chan?"

"Gimme the chocolate mister." he said as he glared at the ice cream man. He noticed he was staring at her mom like every man mostly did. She wasn't flat chested anymore being the late bloomer that she was she had beautiful white skin and long brown hair. She was young and also had a great figure for some reason as much as she ate she wouldn't get fat. Who wouldn't fall for her?

The man scooped up the ice cream and gave it to the little boy. He was still staring at his mother which was really pissing him off. He 'accidentally' he stepped on his foot. "Let's go mommy!" he wanted to leave before the man shouted at him. (Go Ryu! Okay back to the story)

"All right Ryu-chan" she said as she quickly paid the man. The man looked like he wanted to kick the little boy as they quickly walked away. Soon they arrived at the house. It wasn't that big but they were content with what they had. Mikan just made enough money to get along, but she knew it wouldn't last that long she saw how strict the manager was at where she worked and knew she would get fired soon anyway.

A few days later a call came from the kindergarten. They said that Ryusuki (Ryu-chan) Sakura was not acting like normal kids it seemed like he had a alice that made people suffer, all the students that was getting close to him would end up either getting hurt or mentally suffer. They also said that they had called the academy and they were coming to pick him up. She grabbed her purse and ran to the kindergarten. When she arrived she saw the people in the black suits talking to the teacher. She knew who they were .Then they saw her. "Don't take my son away!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face. Ryu saw his mother crying he never saw her crying before so his alice activated on its own. Suddenly a black mist covered the men and they fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"Mommy don't cry………" he hugged his mother as tightly as he could. "Are you okay mommy?"

"I-I'm alright we need to leave they might take you away like they did to Natsume." She sobbed slightly while she spoke. She knew if she did one wrong thing she might lose the only thing that mattered to her……Ryusuki.

Ai:Well I tried my best hope you like it.

Natsume: You made me die huh? I'll kill you too. (Trying to strangle her)

Mikan:(Holding him back)Natsume don't kill her.

Ai: Hey calm down man. Anyway Hotaru and Ruka are coming out in the next chappy.

Ruka: Really? We are ?

Hotaru: You better or I'll sell this picture of you in the bathtub naked when you were five.(takes a picture out)

Ai: Where'd you get that!

Hotaru: I have my sources. You should check on that idiotic brother of yours.

Ai :Hero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway hope you liked it I think I did a pretty good job anyway Please review and if you going to review please don't write bad reviews or I might delete it.Thank You and have a nice day. And if you like this story please read SPR Halloween Party by MidnightShinobi Her stories are great


	2. Chapter 2

Because You Left Me

Chap.2

Well hope you liked the first chapter. Anyway my friend wont leave me alone until I write some more so here chap.2. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:Gakuen alice is not mine.

Chap.1

She only knew one she might be safe. Hotaru, her best friend would know what to do. Thinking that, she quickly went through her purse looking for the address of her best friend.

"Mommy mommy are you okay?" he said as he held onto her leg. "Where are we going?" he said as she stared at him "Ryu-chan you're going to stay with my friend for a while." She stared at her son seriously "Do you think you can do that?"

He nodded quickly knowing something was happening that his mother couldn't prevent. "If mommy wants to do that I understand."

She quickly brushed his hair out of his eyes. "We're going to Shibuya honey, when I'm talking you can play with the other kids, okay?" she hugged him, picked him up and looked at him seriously. "Ryu-chan don't hurt the other kids okay?" she stroked his head and said "Don't ever use your alice until I say you can."

The boy nodded knowing that his mother was serious and worried.

10 hours later

In Shibuya

She picked up her sleeping son and walked out of the taxi. It was 12:45 at night and she was sorry to disturb her best friend but she walked to the front gate. She studied the house and understood her children had gotten an alice too. Otherwise there wouldn't be so much security. She walked to the gate and saw a camera following her. She pressed on the bell as it rang through the house she was extremely tired and dazed. Soon the door opened to a maid who said

"I'm sorry Hotaru Nogi-san is sleeping right now could you come tomorrow?" she said with a confused look in her eyes.

"If you tell her it's Mikan Sakura she'll know who I am." She said as she collapsed to the floor.

The maid quickly went up to call Hotaru. A few hours later she woke up with a dazed look on her face.

"Baka, what are you doing here?" she said with a hint of worry in her voice. She quickly called the maid in to bring her a cup of tea. "Your son's sleeping in the kids room."

Mikan jumped up after Hotaru mentioned her son. She nodded and sank back into the bed. "By, the way your cost for staying here will be a 10,000 yen." She said as she smiled a little.

Mikan giggled "You're still obsessed with money aren't you?" she coughed as she seriously looked at Hotaru. "Hotaru my son got an alice." She hugged her and started crying "I-I need you to take care of him for a while." She choked on her sobbs "Can you please take care of him. I'll send all the money and everything. So can you please its dangerous with me as his mother can you take care of him?" she looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Alright but its not good for the boy you should stay with him a little longer explaining things." She looked at Mikan.

"I understand." She got out of the bed as Ruka came into the room.

"Is Sakura-san okay?" he said as he quickly walked over to the violet eyed girl.

"Ruka-pyon I'm okay." She smiled as she looked at them they had grown so much without her noticing.

Ruka smiled as he started telling the brunette about their life and how they had got married.They soon caught up with Natsume's disappearance. Mikan was doing fine without Natsume. She smiled a fake smile as they mentioned his name. Then a little boy came in holding a small blanket.

"Mommy?" he looked dazed as he slowly walked to his mother.

"Hai Ryu-chan?" she said as she picked him up and set him on her lap. She smiled gently as the little boy dozed off in her lap.

"Isn't he too young to be separated from her mother Sakura-san?" he said as he looked at the sleeping boy in her lap.

"I know but I know you can take good care of him. I need to straighten things out a bit. I need to meet someone." She looked serious as she stared at the sleeping boy. Knowing it might be the last time she sees him.

"Ryu-chan." She said as she shook the boy. The boy woke up, and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, mommy?" he looked at his mother with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm leaving for a while mommy will be back someday okay?" she looked at her son and hugged him. "Mommy, do you have to go today?"

Tears trickled down her face as she nodded. "Ryu-chan I'll come and pick you up someday so don't go anywhere. My friends are going to look after you." She looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry mommy will come back for you okay?"

The boy nodded he noticed how serious his mother was. She looked at the little boy and kissed him on the cheek. "Aishiteru yo Ryu-chan."

She looked at him one more time. "Hotaru, Ruka please take care of Ryu."

The married couple nodded. She left with these final words "Thank you."

A week later the woman had made her decision. She looked at the mirror. She got a knife out and cut her long hair up to her shoulders. Then she looked at herself.

"Gomen minna" as she looked at herself in the mirror and cried ,she was going to join the Anti Alice Organiztion.

Ruka: Were married? (blushing)

Hotaru: Hey author you want to die?!(takes out a upgraded baka gun)

Author: Ah!!!!!!!! (Runs away)

Mikan: Waah!!!!!!!!!!!! I cut my hair!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru :Your not getting the point you doofus your joining the AAO.(shoots the baka gun at the author)

Author:(unconscious)

Natsume: Okay you twirps since the author is unconscious just review so she'll leave us alone.

Please review

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Because You Left Me

Well anyway long time no see this is 8 years after Mikan leaves. The main character is now Ryusuki Sakura trying to save everyone he cares for.

Me: (nibbling on a cookie holding a cookies jar) My cookies…….

Mikan: Can I have a cookie?

Me: My cookies…….. (glares at Mikan)

Mikan: O-okay Oo

Natsume: Great now the authors crazy and I thought waiting for the next chapter was enough. Now we have to buy her cookies huh?!

Ruka: Gomen Natsume I bought the cookies. I thought we should congratulate her for finally coming back and writing.

Natsume: (burns the cookie shes eating)

Me: Wrong move Natsume (bites him)

Natsume: Argh!!!!! Get off of my leg you brat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: Anyway these idiots are busy so first of all if there aren't more than 13 reviews she won't write for a while so review or else.

Me: If you don't write Ill bite your heads off barbecue your head and feed it to the cannibals and and get your body cut it up and-

Ruka: (covers mouth ) Just please review.

Hotaru: (eating crab) And she doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

Chap. 1

The boy dressed in his uniform as he quietly walked downstairs as he met the two 'friends of his' as they called themselves downstairs. "Ryu-chan lets go get breakfast!" they said as the two pulled him into the kitchen. The boy had gotten used to the twins friendliness and he had become more open to them as the time passed, but he still carried the pain of his mother leaving him deep in his heart. She had promised to come back for him, but 8 years had already passed with no sign of her even being alive. The 'Nogi's' as he called them had sheltered him for eight years without ever complaining so he was very grateful for all the things they had done for him.

The twins waved their hands in front of his face "Ryu! You there?" the girl and boy had had a great relationship. But they had opened their door loneliness and let the boy enter into their world.

They looked completely similar so some people would sometimes have to guess who was who. The boy and girl both had blond hair and violet blue eyes the looks of Ruka had been mixed with Hotaru so they looked beautiful as some people would call it, but but the only person they would get familiar was Ryu.

The young boy snapped out of thought as he walked to the table.

"Ryusuki-kun, breakfast is ready come and eat." said the violet haired woman as she smiled.

"Hai, Imai-san" he said as he quietly sat down on his seat.

"Ryusuki-kun, you don't have to worry about Mikan. Although she can be clumsy at times she is very strong. I'm sure she's fine.

The breakfast ended while Kyoko and Kyousuke (the twins) were telling about school and things like that and finally breakfast ended and it was time for the first day of school.

-At School-

The parents and students filled the hallway including the

"I'm Roko Niyazawa I hope to have a great year with you students and hope get along well with you guys. Please stand up as we go down the rows and introduce yourselves. After a couple of minutes it was Ryusuki's turn. He stood up as the girls stared at him with hearts in their eyes.

"My name is Ryusuki Sakura Mother Mikan Sakura and I am currently 13 and I don't have any hobbies." He said as he quietly sat down. "Does anyone have any questions for Ryusuki?

A girl raised her hand and said "Where's your parents?"

The boy glared at the girl and said "My mother isn't with me, she hasn't been with me for 8 years." He said with an angry tone.

"How about your father?" said another girl?

He hesitated for a second and said "My father was killed."he said as his bangs covered his face.

The teacher quickly apologized and stared at the boy sadly, and moved on with the introductions.

-Lunchtime-

The boy bought his lunch and sat down at a empty table when the girls started flirting with him. The twins joined him and they used their alices to scare off the girls. The alice of being able to control normal objects. They used their alice to make the forks aim straight for the girls.

"Thanks, Kyousuke." Said the young boy a he smiled a small smile.

-At Home-

He came back in the Nogi's limo and saw a woman walking up the wet steps going up to the mansion and he stared at her as he thought he saw her before as she stumbled up the steps and falling back he quickly catched her. The rain had made her soaking wet and she had bruises all over her body, and then he realized. It was Mikan.

Me: That was fun don't you think?

Natsume: Hn, your paying the medical bills for biting me.

Me: Hmph! Me want to

Mikan: Please review and I beg you no flames or She'll kill you


	4. Chapter 4

Because You Left Me

This is going to be a really interesting chapter.

Me: Sorry about going a little crazy there.

Natsume: A little! You call that a little! You bit me!

Me: I said sorry(pouts) Hmph!

Mikan: Whee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!

Hotaru Oh……and the threatening in the 3rd chapter if you don't review it'll really happen.

Ruka: And this girl doesn't own Gakuen Alice she's just a kid.

Chap. 1

Ryusuki carried her and ran into the mansion. He didn't know what was going on but he knew she was hurt……badly. He finally got to the door and ran inside quickly. "Nogi-san!" he shouted as he set her gently on his bed as her wet clothes soaked the blankets. "

Ryusuki-kun?" she said as she entered the room. She looked at the woman on the bed and fell back when she realized it was Mikan. "I-Is that Mikan?"

The boy nodded as he wiped some of the water off the brunettes face. "Please call the hospital Nogi-san" he said as he looked at he looked at her mother sadly. "She came back….." he whispered quietly.

Hotaru quickly called the hospital and she was moved to the hospital quickly.

A couple hours later the doctor came out of the surgery room and said "She'll be fine she had some really bad cuts and bruises and only fainted from the pain." He took off his mask and walked into his office.

Ryu quietly entered the room and looked at his mother carefully. She didn't look the same as she did before her face which showed love and care became filled with sadness and pain. She wasn't the person he remembered. He leaned on the side of the bed and put his head near hers. She looked so tiny now so fragile, like you could crush her if you touched her. He remembered when he thought she looked so high. Soon after drifting in his thoughts he quietly fell asleep. As two tears trickled down his face.

The next day he woke up. He saw Mikan staring out the window with emotionless eyes that once were two chocolate pools that you could drown in.

The brunette looked at the boy and said "Who are you?"

Those words pierced his heart like knives. "I'm Ryusuki Sakura……your son."

She looked at the boy sadly and said "I…..Ryu…suki…..your…..Ryusuki?" she looked at him with her sad eyes.

The boy looked at the woman as his bangs covered his face.

"I'm sorry Ryu-chan." She tried to gently touch his face as memories flowed into her mind. The treacherous memories of her being hit ,the blood people spilled because of her. She held on to her head as she cried. Reo's thought of what he had done to her. (you know what I mean)

Ryu held her close to him as she cried. They stayed like that for half an hour and finally let go, and said this. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm sleepy I slept at 5 in the morning so I'm really tired so well I'll update soon bye


End file.
